Affair Trade
Affair Trade was the 2nd episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 196th overall series episode. Co-written by Rock Reuben and Dennis Dugan, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 6, 2006. Synopsis Things get out of hand as Doug frantically tries to stop a woman who claims to have spent a romantic weekend with him from calling the house. Plot summary At Cooper's, Spence begins to assume a waitress is attracted to him and feels insecure after Danny starts showing interest in her. When Doug and Deacon return home, Doug discovers the following message on the answer machine: Hi, I hope this is the Doug Heffernan I met in the Hamptons. It's Jessica. I can't stop thinking about last weekend. How good you smelled, how your lips tasted, about what we did on the beach. Anyway you got my number, give me a call. Doug is confused and deletes the message in fear that Carrie might become jealous. Later, Doug receives another call from Jessica but tells Carrie he's talking to his mom and ends up closing the call with "I love you, too" because Carrie believes him and is standing next to him. Jessica calls multiple times the following day, Doug tries to explain to Jessica that he is not the Doug she had slept with, she misunderstands and thinks he is trying to avoid her. Doug reluctantly lies and says he is him and that it was just a one-night stand as Jessica said she would leave him alone if he would admit it. Doug continues to pretend he is him to let her down easy. Later at Cooper's, Spence attempts to leave the waitress he is interested in a tip bigger than the $20 tip Danny is leaving her. He gives her $100 to which she replies "I don't know what you expect in return for this but I'm not for sale" and storms off. Back at home, Carrie and Doug are on the couch, as Jessica leaves a message on the answering machine. Carrie gets angered so Doug explains, Carrie understands immediately which angers Doug as he feels Carrie doesn't think Doug is capable of having an affair. The following day, Carrie plays the message for Kelly, Carrie decides to look up the other Doug Heffernan online. Later Doug and Deacon return home to find another message on the machine left by Jessica's boyfriend, Hector, threatening him. Meanwhile at Cooper's, Danny explains to the waitress what Spence meant per request from Spence. The waitress says she is also interested in Spence. Danny fears losing Spence so he tells Spence that the waitress isn't interested in him. Back at their house, Carrie makes an appointment with the other Doug Heffernan, who is a doctor. Hector shows up demanding to see the other Doug, Carrie gives Hector the address to the Queen's Medical Plaza where the other Doug works and gets a ride with Hector because she is interested in seeing what the other Doug looks like. Meanwhile, Doug is seeing Jessica at her apartment to explain and ends up driving her to see the other Doug at the medical plaza. All four of them arrive at the same time. After separate fights between Doug and Carrie and Hector and Jessica, Doug and Carrie go back home. As Hector marches into the building, the scene cuts to show a nurse inside the building saying "Dr. Heffernan, another one of your women are here" and Dr. Heffernan, a short, middle-aged, balding man, comes out to look. Closing scene The episode ends with Doug and Carrie returning home to find the following message on their machine: Hi, it's Ken. I hope this is the Doug Heffernan I met on Fire Island last Sunday. Anyway, I'd love to take you up on that cup of coffee. Call me. After listening, Carrie sincerely asks "what's going on here, Doug?", Doug replies "that you believe?!". Quotes Doug: Is it possible I blacked out, went the Hamptons, and let a very hot girl taste me? Deacon: I'm guessing no. Cast Main/Recurring cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernanie *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer Guest starring *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Jessica (as Leigh Allyn Baker) *Marcia Ann Burrs as Mildred *Steffiana De La Cruz as Sienna *Patricia Mizen as Street walker *Angelo Paganas Hector *Lou Saliba as Dr. Heffernan More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with two plots Category:Carrie episodes Category:Doug episodes Category:Spence episodes Category:Danny episodes